Left 4 Cybertron
by bud-cosby
Summary: As the war on earth continues, four unlikely allies take a space bridge to cybertron. Only to be met by the infected cybertronians. Somehow immune to the virus called the "Green Flu" they must work together to survive. They must reach the only safe haven left... Central Iacon.
1. Chapter 1

Soundwave couldnt take much more. His telepathy was driving him crazy. He wished he could have more control over his processor. Yes he hears everything, but not on purpose.

A memory filled with static went through his processor. The day his life crashed and burned because of that damn spider bot. And he almost killed her for it. He always wondered how he made it this far.

"Soundwave are you paying attention? It's hard to tell with that visor of yours." Starscream said. That was it, he walked up to the edge of the ship and flew off.

Arcee while on patrol saw Soundwave fly past her. Confused by his non hostile state she followed. As she followed there was an odd concern for the mech who she was enemies with.

He transformed into his bi-pedal mode and sat on the cliff. Where the sun made a pleasing sight to the optics, and the horizon couldnt even be dreamed of on cybertron. He always wondered why megatron wanted to destroy it.

He started up his speakers and listened to the only song that described his life well.

Mondays is for drinking to the seldom seen kid.

Arcee was startled by the music when she reached the top of the cliff. It was sad but pleasing. She aproached with her blaster drawn just in case.

I've been working on a cocktail called "Grounds for Divorce", woah.  
Polishing a compass that i hold in my sleep, woah.

He knew she was there but he didnt react. He only sat there while the meories ran through his processor. The good the bad and the sickening.

Doubt comes in on sticks, but then he kicks like a horse, whoa  
There's a Chinese cigarette case and the rest you can keep  
And the rest you can keep  
And the rest you can keep

"Freeze con!" Arcee yelled. Only to be met by silence and no reaction.

In a deep older scratchy voice he replied "I heard you the first time kid." he said as he paused the music. And threw a dead megatron to the ground in front of him.

"I just wasnt finished."

Arcee looked at him in shock. His most loyal killed him? So he is a traitor to him just like starscream?

"If your wondering why, i just want to end this god damn war." He said sounding like a veteran of the very first cybertronian war.

She had to say something, and fast. "Using earth profanity now? Thats new." she said with a smirk.

"Well i had contact with prime. He is sending you, me, Wheeljack, and Knockout. And we need to go now." Soundwave said

As they walked to the space bridge they were both uncertain to why they were being sent home. But both knew it wasnt good.

As they walked through to meet up with their comrades they were not prepared for what they saw.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother of mercy..."

"Well i knew dark energon could do this but, what the pit?"

The streets of cybertron were filled with the walking dead. Or in other words walking offline. The sound of, wait a sec, guns? Were they using the old projectile energon guns? "That i can get used to" thought soundwave.

"Down here!" yelled a familiar voice. "We can hold them off while you head through the building!"

"Oh and before you go load up! I would rather not have somebody get bit!" yelled a second voice.

Soundwave sighed. He already went through pit in FIVE wars. Now its survival with no backup. Your either quick, crafty, or dead. He grabbed the scattershot and a bottle of cybertronian whiskey. Which he soon found out was something humans called a molotov.

Arcee on the other hand grabbed two charge rifles. Soundwave gave her an "Are you kidding me" look. "The kickback of those guns will destroy your servos. Not to mention two of them!" he said. A little worried for the others safety.

Arcee just huffed in annoyance. "Yeah right, like that would happen." She suddenly pulled the trigger and hit an alarm. Causing the sound of thousands of pedes coming their way.

"Lets go, im getting sick of this horseshit." Soundwave said. And to arcee's suprise patted her on the back. "He might not be that bad, besides, I never had a father figure before." thought Arcee.

Soundwave kicked down the door, to be met by a infected that jumped through the air right towards him. Unfazed by the sudden attack he lifted his scatter blaster, pulled back, and pulled the trigger. Resulting in a dead enemy. They continued down into some sort if apartment. The common undead ran at them. Soundwave and Arcee both pulled out their blades.

"You still any good with those blades of yours kid?" Soundwave asked. He suddenly sliced a zombies throat while going back to back. "Just watch me, sounds." Arcee replied. They both chuckled at the nickname before running towards the horde.

As Soundwave sliced at the horde while running through them Arcee was fighting off the ones behind him. She sliced a zombie in the gut and rolled over his back. Slicing another head off in the process. She quickly dodged another attack from the side and pounced it. She stuck both blades into its shoulders and flipped off of the zombie who was now armless.

Soundwave was having no trouble fighting them off at the moment. When he finally stopped running he stabbed one right in the gut. While one was coming up behind him he turned and threw the zombie right off of his he saw that most of them had been taken care of.

Though for some reason when they kept going down they were seeing less and less zombies. "Thats odd. Where are the zombies?" Arcee asked. Soundwave froze, he knew something was up. As they walked out of the building he heard distant booming noises.

"Hey Arcee you know that human saying?" Arcee suddenly froze too. "When you jump into a lake-" "Full of pirahna's-" "And you dont get attacked-" They both saw a huge shadow and said in unison. "There's a shark."


	3. Chapter 3

"When I say run, run. Got it kid?"

"Who died and made you the leader?"

"Cut the shit Arcee, now RUN!"

Arcee quickly ran off to find the others. Soundwave turned towards the hulk of a mech. But something was off about it. Its plating was warped, and somehow expanded. It also walked on all fours.

It let out a roar and grabbed the corner of the building. Tearing the metal wall right off.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Soundwave yelled. He dodged the metal flying at him. He grabbed his molotov. "Time to put this thing to good use!" He charged at the tank, and the tank let out a roar and did the same. He threw the molotov through the air, and it hit it right in the head.

Flames burst from the fragile glass enveloping it in flame. The flames didnt kill it though. The tank was enraged and threw chunks of the street at him.

"PRIMUS H. CHRIST! DO THESE THINGS EVER DIE!?" He yelled. He pulled out his scattershot and took aim. Carefully aiming at its head, he shot, and it went down. But not before a ground transport went flying at him and hit him head on.

"AAAGH" He went flying through the air, hitting the side of a building.

Later:

"Soundwave? Wake up!" Arcee screamed. "Hey Arcee I think he's dead. I guess the kid was fragile." Said a very familiar voice. But he didnt hear him last time.

"I aint no kid Breakdown." Soundwave groaned. "And you should be dead."

"Good thing im indestructable." He said with a grin. "How old are you anyway?" "You really want to know?" He replied.

"I wouldnt be asking if i didnt."

Soundwave started to shift from side to side. "Nine thousand orns kid. All those years and five damn wars."

Both of them took a step back in suprise. He was that old? How did they never know this?

"Wheres Knockout? He was supposed to be here." Soundwave said. Breakdown shrugged. "I shouldnt say it but the guys a coward. He drove away to save his paint job, again." He sighed. "And he wont be back."

Soundwave grabbed his scattershot and reloaded. "Lets get moving, we dont have much time to get to the subway."

"Wheres Wheeljack?" Arcee asked.

"UP HERE!" He yelled.

"We can get to mercy hospital from the subway! We should get moving!"

"Soundwave? There is an evac station there. We could head there and get out of this pit." Arcee said. Now more eager to get out.

"Well lets go. And if its not one of us, kill it."

Wheeljack suddenly yelped. Causing them to raise their guns to the window.

"Hey guys! Pills here!"

"Mother of mercy."


End file.
